The Commission
The Commission is a criminal organization in the Mafia Series. History The Commission is the governing body of the American Mafia, formed in 1931 by Charles "Lucky" Luciano. The Commission replaced the "Boss of all Bosses" title with a ruling committee consisting of the New York five family bosses and the boss of the Chicago outfit. A fictionalized version of the Commission exists within the Mafia Game series, as a governing body that oversees Mafia crime families and settles disputes. Mafia II In Mafia II, Vinci consigliere Leo Galante explains to Vito that the bosses of all three families are members and meet to settle disagreements when they arise. He also explains that mob families holding seats on the Commission have to follow certain rules, and when he learns from Vito that Clemente has been demanding $5,000 in membership fees from prospective inductees, Leo claims that it is against the rules, and that Clemente will have to provide answers. Don Carlo Falcone also stated that he could justify killing Alberto Clemente to the Commission because Clemente kidnapped and tortured his men. They have a strict policy of no drugs, although both Alberto Clemente and Carlo Falcone have flouted this rule, and it is their involvement in the narcotics trade that led to their conflict in the first place. The Commission uses Empire Bay loan shark Bruno Levine to handle their money; however, this is for not only the three families of Empire Bay, but also out-of-town families sitting on the Commission, which makes it difficult to kill Bruno as he is handling other people's money. The Commission falls afoul of the Empire Bay Triads after Vito and Joe storm the Red Dragon restaurant in Chinatown and massacre a large chunk of the Triads, including Zhe Yun Wong, leading to the Triads declaring war on them. This spurs Leo Galante to return to Empire Bay from his self-imposed exile in Lost Heaven and broker a truce with the Triads, sparing the life of Vito Scaletta, who personally executes Falcone. The Commission send Vito on exile following Falcone's death. Mafia III In Mafia III, the Commission plays a larger role in the game, having more oversight over the various crime families. They introduced a kickback system where crime families have to pay 20% of their earn to them, and they exercise more control over the families' activities. Instead of merely settling disputes and ensuring proper conduct, they now intervene in their operations and can even dictate who they have as members. Over the years, they've softened their stance on drugs, allowing Sal Marcano, and later Lincoln Clay, to sell whatever they want as long as they pay their twenty percent. Leo Galante is now a high ranking member of the Commission and has a hand in many aspects of Marcano's operations. The Commission gives Marcano extra leeway in how he runs things in exchange for taking anyone they send his way and making them part of his organization. This is how Vito Scaletta ended up in New Bordeaux, where he now works for the Marcano Crime Family, after he killed Carlo Falcone on their behalf. Sal Marcano grudgingly accepts this appointment, suspecting Vito is working as a mole for them. Because Vito is a Made Man, Sal is unable to get rid of him without presenting just cause to the Commission. Due to this heavy-handed rule over Marcano's organization, he's been putting together a plan to go legit, getting himself and his son Giorgi out from under the Commission's control. He is building the Paradiso Hotel & Casino in North Lake, while trying to get judges and politicians to back his plan to legalize gambling in Louisiana. When this plan is derailed by Lincoln Clay, Marcano reluctantly turns to the Commission for help. On behalf of the Commission, Galante arrives in New Bordeaux. With Sal Marcano now dead, he speaks with Lincoln Clay, telling him the rest of the Commission wants him dead after seeing what he did to Marcano. They're afraid he'll be coming after them next, so Leo delivers a message on their behalf; Lincoln has made his point, that this all ends right here, right now. After Lincoln says he has no quarrel with them, Leo tells him that Sal kicked up 20% of his net to them every month, cash only. The same man has been delivering it for twenty years, and he sees no reason to deviate from this setup. In exchange, he can run things as he sees fit, so long as they get their 20%. Should Lincoln decide to leave everything behind, this will be the last they ever see of each other. Structure Families of Empire Bay - Falcone Crime Family - Vinci Crime Family - Clemente Crime Family East Coast - Salieri Crime Family (Lost Heaven) Gulf Coast - Marcano Crime Family (New Bordeaux) Trivia *A note in the Frankie Potts files suggests that Lucky Luciano is the chairman of the Commission in Empire Bay, though this would be anachronistic as neither him nor the Genovese crime family are present or even mentioned in the Mafia Series. *Giorgi Marcano mentioned Al Capone and how he was indicted for tax evasion, Roman Barbieri was once a Chicago mobster, therefore there is a possibility that the Chicago Outfit exists in the Mafia universe. See Also *The Mafia *About the Mafia *Criminal Organizations Category:Mafia II Category:Factions in Mafia II Category:Mafia III Category:Factions in Mafia III